


Aye-aye, Captain

by madziraphale



Series: Snuggle Central [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers, and warmth, gender neutral reader, just lots of softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madziraphale/pseuds/madziraphale
Summary: All work and no cuddles makes Saeyoung a dull boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by my own personal snuggle headcanons, as well as my unquenchable desire to see Saeyoung happy. Spoilers for Seven's route!
> 
> Note: I used gender neutral pronouns for the MC because why the heck not?

Seven nearly fell out of his chair in surprise at the sudden ‘ping’ that rang through his headphones. His head shot up from his desk, and he rubbed his bleary eyes behind his glasses as he tried to focus on the screen of his desktop. A bright orange dialogue box glared back at him.

“System corruption complete,” the computerized voice droned. The computer pinged again, and then repeated the voice message. Saeyoung sighed in relief, slumping down in his swivel chair. The latest firewall he’d been hired to breach had taken much longer than he’d thought it would. He reached for his phone to check the time, startling slightly when it vibrated in his hand.

His lock screen read well into the hundreds of notifications from the RFA chatroom, as (name), apparently, was holding some kind of debate with Yoosung and Jumin about the practicality of a well-placed meme. From what Seven gathered, they seemed to be winning their little debate. Pushing his glasses up his nose, he logged into the chatroom to join in on the fun.

Immediately, (name) acknowledged his appearance.

_Saeyoung~ hi honey!_

Seven couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his face, nor the warmth that spread through his chest.

 _Heyyyyyy babe!!_ He typed back. Yoosung and Jumin both sent their own greetings as well. Saeyoung set his phone down to crack his knuckles dramatically, preparing the discourse he held locked in his mind for just this occasion, before (name) beat him to a response.

 _Saeyoung,_ their message read, _I know you probably have a lot to say about this subject, but…it’s very late, and I need my cuddle bunny. Come to bed? Pretty please? With Honey Buddha Chips on top?_

Their words felt like one of Cupid’s arrows had struck his heart. _How_ were they so _cute?_ Yoosung sent one of his blushing emojis, which was quickly followed by Jumin’s unamused one. Seven, when he finally recovered, sent one of his heart eyes emojis.

 _Well, boys,_ he typed, wearing his biggest shit-eating smirk, _I’ve got a cutie in need of some God Seven! See u later lolololol._

As soon as the he hit send, Saeyong was out of his chair, and on his way to his and (name)’s shared bedroom, making sure to tiptoe past his brother’s door so as not to wake him up. When he finally reached the bedroom, Seven stretched a bit before flinging the door open, ready to make a running dive into the bed, but he skidded to a stop at the sight that greeted him.

(name) leaned against the headboard, nothing but their feet and the top half of their face sticking out from Saeyoung’s sweatshirt. He suddenly remembered he’d decided to ditch it for the day, chucking it somewhere behind him with a grumble of it being ‘too hot to hack in.’

At the sound of his entrance, (name) peeked up from their phone, the crinkles that formed next to their eyes revealing that they were smiling.

“There you are!” came (name)’s muffled voice as they set their phone on the bedside table. “I take it you’re all finished with the job?”

Saeyoung’s entire essence softened as he stared at (name), his (name), snuggled up, gazing at him with such innocent caring…he could’ve screamed. He was just so _happy_.

“You know me, babe,” he gave his signature smirk and one of his extra cheesy winks, “the great Defender of Justice never rests until the job is done!” The muffled giggle he received in response practically melted him.

“Excellent. Now that your first assignment is completed, I have a new task for you, oh God Seven!” Saeyoung tried not to crack too big of a smile. Breaking character was absolutely out of the question.

“And what would that be, Captain (name)?” He gave them a salute, straightening his posture. (name) remained silent for a moment, studying him. Just as he started to fidget, (name) opened their arms wide.

“I’m cold. And, as much as I love your jacket, it doesn’t do _quite_ as good a job as its owner. Now, get over here, soldier.” Seven didn’t need to be told twice. He launched himself onto the bed, practically scooping (name) up in his arms, peppering their cheek with kisses.

“Aye aye, captain!” he said between kisses. (name) started laughing wholeheartedly, squirming around in his arms. Their movements only encouraged him. He kept on smooching until (name) finally found themselves in a position to grab his cheeks. He stared at them in a combination of shock and glee—though mainly the latter. (name) gazed into his eyes, their own filled with deep adoration. They brushed over his cheek with one of their thumbs. Seven forgot how to breathe.

“Permission to come in for a kiss, Captain,” they whispered, their words warm on his lips. Saeyoung swallowed hard, nodding slowly. (name) closed the distance between them, a hand moving gently into his hair, holding him as though he might break. Saeyoung found himself grabbing at them desperately, pulling them in closer by his own jacket. The two rolled over a bit until (name) had Seven trapped beneath them. They continued like this for a while. Soft, languid kisses. Softer, warm touches, holding resolutely to one another.

When they broke apart for air, Saeyoung felt his cheeks burning. The feeling only intensified when he noticed (name)’s red cheeks and mussed hair. He smiled up at them, love feeling as though it radiated out of every pore in his skin. He drank in the sight of his (name), taking his time to admire them until a thought crossed his mind.

“Room for one more in there?” he asked impishly, reaching a hand up to toy with the zipper of his hoodie. (name) smiled down at him, immediately unzipping the jacket to reveal the pajama shirt Saeyoung had gotten them on their three month anniversary: an oversized, hot pink tee with “the cat’s pajamas” emblazoned across the front in turquoise. Seven couldn’t help the chortle that escaped him. (name) responded with a soft chuckle of their own.

At that moment, Saeyoung had never been more thankful that he bought all of his hoodies at least three sizes too big. ‘Maximum comfort’ had been his excuse to Vanderwood at the time, who’d only rolled their eyes with a groan. (name), on the other hand, had nodded when he’d revealed the reason to them, stating in their most business-like tone how practical they thought he was. Without another thought, Seven wrapped his arms tightly around (name) from the inside of his jacket and sat up to pull himself as close as possible. He felt (name)’s arms wrap around him and then heard the sound of the zipper as (name) closed the two of them up in a new level of warmth.

When the deed was done, Saeyoung flopped back down onto the bed, bringing a squealing (name) down with him. (name) pulled their arms back in through the sleeves so they could hold Seven’s hands inside the jacket. They tucked their head under his chin, planting a soft kiss to his collarbone. Seven sighed in content, placing a kiss on the crown of their head and rolling them over to the side. They basked in the quiet and the warmth of each other for a while until (name) broke the silence.

“You know,” they said softly, looking up to meet his eyes, “you have the best laugh. I mean it. Even when I’m feeling my worst, hearing you laugh always makes me smile.” Seven felt his heart singing…or was it screaming –

“RED ALERT! CUTENESS OVERLOAD! TOO CHEESY TO PROCESS!” Saeyoung moved one hand as best he could to his heart, lifting the other to his forehead dramatically. (name) laughed, and Seven beamed with pride.

“I mean it though,” (name) continued, “I’m…I’m just so happy. It’s still a little unbelievable, honestly.” (name) yawned softly, snuggling closer to their fiancée and wrapping their arms around his waist. Saeyoung sighed contentedly, placing a firm kiss to (name)’s forehead in an attempt to quell the tears prickling his eyes. Damn his emotions. Going through so much so recently had really broken him down, but (name) had been there to build him up again. He could never thank them enough.

“Hey, Captain (name)?” he asked softly, petting their hair. He received a soft hum in response. “I love you, okay? More than Yoosung loves LOLOL or Zen loves his selfies or Jaehee loves Zen or Jumin loves Elly or—“

Seven’s rambling ceased at the soft kiss pressed to his chest.

“I love you too, Saeyoung Choi, Defender of Justice. So much.” They yawned again, this time louder, “I love you so much, that when I fall asleep in the next five minutes, I’m going to dream about you. And our space station wedding.” Saeyoung grinned at the thought, feeling the band from (name)’s engagement ring graze over the spot where his shirt had rucked up.

Seven placed one last kiss to (name)’s forehead, allowing one and _only_ one happy tear to slip out before he set his glasses aside, letting his breathing match (name)’s. He fell asleep, like he had most nights nowadays: content, loved, and very well-snuggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my first (and hopefully not last) mysme fic. I really hope you enjoyed it! I love this memelord with all my heart. Kudos and comments are worth more to me than Honey Buddha Chips! I'll be kind of gauging reactions to this to see if I want to continue this series.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
